The purpose of this study is to acquire knowledge about urine flow in relation to urinary tract infection (UTI) and catheter blockage in people with long-term urinary catheters. The long-term goal is to use information from this study to develop and test behavioral interventions to enhance urine flow in people with catheters, such as techniques for patients to monitor and adjust urine flow and teaching strategies for nurses to assist their patients in maintaining consistent fluid intake. The specific aims for this study include: (a) Identify bodily sensations and daily catheter care practices related to urine flow for people with long-term (over 4 months) catheterization; (b) analyze the relationships between urine flow, fluid intake, catheter blockage, and UTI; and (c) describe how UTI (in the past 12 months) is experienced by people with catheters. This community-based exploratory and descriptive study will involve collection of urinary diary data and interview data about practices related to catheter care. The design is appropriate because little is known about the relationship between urine flow, fluid intake, catheter blockage, and UTI from the perspective of the patient. Measurements will be taken for selected catheter practices, including intake and output and bladder-related sensations felt during daily activities. Study participants will keep a simple diary for three days including one weekend day. A voice-activated tape recorder will be available as an alternative to a written diary for people who might find writing difficult. Two home visits will be made: the first to explain the study procedures and obtain informed consent and the second to retrieve completed instruments and conduct a semi-structured audio-taped interview, obtaining detailed information about urine flow and clarifying responses in the diary.